The Unsub Was The Mistletoe
by LeontinaStardust
Summary: Morgan. Reid. Christmas Eve. Mistletoe. Scheming Garcia. MorganxReid slash.


_This is my Criminal Minds Secret Santa gift to frank-devereaux, from Tumblr! It is Morgan/Reid slash (but nothing major)._

_This is my first ever writing for Criminal Minds, so I hope I pulled it off._

**X**

Derek Morgan strolled into the office at Quantico, very relieved to be back. It was Christmas Eve, and they had been preparing for another Christmas away from home.

They had been working on a tough case; a man from a small town had been abducting and torturing men to death. It turned out the unsub had been bullied at school, and though many years had passed, the man had been unable to stand the anger he felt towards his bullies any longer, and returned to his home town to kill them for revenge.

They had luckily been able to catch him, and saved a victim from death. Even saving just one person let Morgan know he was in the right job. Despite seeing so much death, caused by the hands of humans, he refused to let the things he had seen bring him down.

Reid, on the other hand, had been particularly quiet on the flight back to Washington, and Morgan imagined it was because the genius himself had been a victim of bullying. Never mind the fact Reid had come out of the situation stronger, he could tell the younger man had been bothered by it, and he knew Reid would be unwilling to talk about it.

He still wanted to cheer the man up though, especially as Christmas was now so close. Morgan was almost brimming with excitement as he watched Reid trudge into the office, chatting closely with Blake.

Morgan had text Garcia once they had landed, and asked for her help, and Garcia, being the perfect being that she was, had text back saying she had just the thing in mind, and to get Reid to come to her office with him.

"Hey, Reid," Morgan called, gaining the younger man's attention. "Garcia said she wanted to talk to us in her office before we go anywhere." Nothing like being blunt; Reid was too clever for Morgan to be able to trick him into anything.

Reid nodded to show he had heard, and said goodbye to Blake, waved to the others, and walked over to Morgan.

"Do you know what about?" Reid asked, looking at Morgan curiously.

"No clue," Morgan told him, half-honest; he knew vaguely why Garcia had beckoned them, but what the tech had planned, he had no idea. Garcia had been very tight-lipped when he had asked what she was doing; she simply texted with a winking face and left it as that.

Morgan watched Reid as they walked to Garcia's office in a comfortable silence.

Reid's hair hanged stylishly around his face, framing his sharp features. Morgan had long ago accepted the fact he was attracted to Spencer. He had never been attracted to other men, and he enjoyed the company of women, but he imagined with Reid, it would be different, only in a way he could never imagine. Not that he wanted to sleep with him or anything; though he had taken home girls for one night only, something in him told him that wouldn't work with Reid. The man didn't even seem interested in relationships, let alone casual sex, and who was he to pressure Reid into anything? He might not even be attracted to men!

Still, that didn't stop him staring at Reid's lips half the time they spoke together; if he could only kiss him, now _that_ would be something. And kissing was hardly something major, but he wouldn't ruin their friendship by taking the chance, and he was perfectly happy to be Reid's friend. Garcia was the only person he had confided in about his attraction to the genius, and of course, she immediately declared that they would be adorable together, and kept on jokingly telling Morgan to make a move. She had been quiet about it lately; almost suspiciously, his mind clicked, but it was too late to turn back now because Reid had knocked to alert Garcia of their presence.

"Hey, baby girl," Morgan greeted, flashing a grin at the woman. He stepped through the doorway, only to have Garcia upon him, and her lips pressed against his for a second. He looked at her questionably, and followed her bright eyes upwards. Mistletoe.

She pulled him out of the way, and beckoned Reid in, who suddenly looked nervous.

Was this really Garcia's idea of cheering Reid up? By kissing him underneath some Mistletoe?

"Come on in, Reid; no need to be scared," Morgan teased. Reid deep sighed, and stepped forwards into the doorway. Morgan expected Garcia to pounce, but instead she reached back and grasped his wrist, and with surprising strength she hauled him forwards, until he almost collided with Reid.

They both looked up towards the Mistletoe that was dangling prettily above them.

"Uhh," Morgan managed, not quite sure how to react.

Reid looked even more nervous now, but then a look of determination crossed over his face and he wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck, pulling him forwards into a fierce kiss.

To say Morgan was surprised would be an understatement, but he wasn't about to let a good opportunity go to waste.

His hands found their way to Reid's hips, and he kissed the man back firmly, darting his tongue out to taste Reid's lips. The younger man opened his mouth, and wrestled his tongue against Morgan's.

The pulled back for breath, panting heavily, and drawn into each other's eyes.

Morgan could have easily found himself lost in those dark brown irises, until he heard a high pitched squeal behind him.

"You two are just so _cute_!" Garcia exclaimed, and Morgan turned to glare at her, groaning when he saw her phone held up in front of her, presumably for photos, or worse, a video. "Don't worry, gorgeous, this is for my use only," she grinned, noticing where his eyes had landed.

"Reid, er, do you want to go for some drinks or something?" Morgan asked, looking towards the man who still had a faint pink blush on his cheeks. "Seeing as we've been tricked; not that it ended up being a bad thing of course, but it's still the principle of it."

"Sure," Reid smiled. "Yes, we have been very much tricked; bad Garcia," Reid said, looking at Garcia with an odd look.

Something seemed to strike Morgan as odd. Possibly the way Garcia and Reid had a look on their faces that suggested they knew something Morgan didn't. Well, Reid had that expression a lot, but Garcia not so often.

"Am I missing something?" Morgan asked, cocking an eyebrow as the others exchanged a sly smirk.

"Reid here was too nervous to tell you how he felt, so he enlisted the help of the wonderful me," Garcia announced. "When you text me earlier, you fell right into our ready-made plot."

"Well played, well played," Morgan stated, grinning widely. "Didn't know you had it in you, pretty boy."

"If you get to know him better, he may have something else you didn't expect in him," Garcia chimed in, and Reid choked.

Morgan grinned again at the sight of the spluttering man.

"Thanks, baby girl," he nodded at Garcia, wrapping an arm around Reid's shoulders and steering him away from the office.

"I didn't expect her to get that…_involved_," Reid managed finally, his voice still weak.

"Could you expect any less from Garcia?" Morgan teased gently. "Still, I didn't expect _you _to have so much involvement."

"I'm not good with voicing these sorts of _feelings_," Reid confided. "But I didn't want to let them go to waste, and Garcia promised you wouldn't be horrified."

"Quite the contrary," Morgan smirked. "So, drinks then?"

Reid nodded, and Morgan stopped, leaning him in to kiss him once more.

"Merry Christmas, Spencer."

"Merry Christmas, Derek."

"And Merry Christmas, Penelope," a cheerful voice said behind them.

**X**

_Happy Holidays,_ _frank-devereaux. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
